eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1946 (9 May 2000)
Synopsis Sonia thanks Jamie for a great night out and he has to drive the limo home and reminds Robbie to say nothing about the limo. However, when they arrive home, Jim asks what time they call this, and sees Phil's limo! Jim asks Sonia what's it worth to keep quiet about the limo. Next day, Phil finds dog hair on the seat and sacks Mick. Sonia and Jamie overhear the conversation and say they'll have to own up. Jamie feels even more guilty when Phil gives him £20 to clean the limo for him. Steven sulks because Ian won't listen to his news - some kid's thing. Peggy tells Dan that Frank is coming home soon and he is trespassing in her private home. She tells him to put the toilet seat down after he uses it. He tells her to pay up and he'll move on, unless she's strapped for cash? Peggy tells Roy Dan's moved in, and she has to sort it out with Phil - now Phil won't let him get away with that. She suggests that he take Pat away for a holiday, and Roy agrees. He books the holiday. Peggy goes to the café and tells Phil that they have to get the cars moving, because he got Dan into the Vic - he can just get him out of it. Phil uses the baby excuse to put off Peggy. Lisa is also still moping on about it, and cries some more. It's early morning and Steve couldn't sleep and Jackie asks what was wrong. Gianni appears in a towel. Beppe reminds Steve in the café that he is alone this evening. Rosa comes in and tells Beppe that she wants him to come for a big family get-together now that he's dumped Sandra. Beppe says it's not that easy and is annoyed that Gianni told her about Sandra, as he told Gianni in confidence. Janine asks Terry for a job now that Irene is occupied with Maureen. He agrees to three hours a day after school and she can start now. Janine gets the till stuck and Irene arrives and is furious that she's working there now. She rushes off to find Terry, and he says Irene has been off doing her "own thing" for the last week. Maureen says she hopes he doesn't mean HER, after all her generosity. Billy tells Steve he will "sort him out" when he's ready, and if Steve doesn't like it, he can go elsewhere. It's busy in the club and Billy says he's going out and comes back with a package for Steve. However he teases Steve first, and insists Steve "ask nicely". Steve tries to grab it and ends up on his knees grappling for the bag. Dan tells Mel he's moved into the Vic and Mel is astonished. Peggy is furious at Dan's washing all over the living room. She gets all Dan's clothes and dumps them at the bottom of the stairs. He says she's making a big mistake and he's coming upstairs and she'd better not get in his way - or else. He turns round as Frank appears, and says "Or else WHAT?" Credits Main cast *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Diana Copland as Maureen *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Leila Birch as Teresa *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Lucy Speed as Natalie Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes